Deadly Water
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: Ever since Katara and me got back on good terms again she has been saving herself for me and made plans for the big day we will be wedd... Jetara


**Title: Deadly Water**

**By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare**

**Dedicated to: My brother**

**First Time writing Jetara and it will be the last**

**Jets POV**

I feel that Im dying very slowly. That it is all down hill from now, that I am doomed. Today will be the day my freedom will be taken from me, the freedom I worked so hard for all my life. Its just a few months after the war and I have tasted the sweet tease of freedom, a tease that I will never get to have again after this day. Water in ice cold, water is crul, water is deadly. It can take a persons life away just like that. The rapids could bring you down the river and crush you to rocks. Tidids can bring a person under and drown him. Hurricans could dystory homes and families. Water is not always life giving, especially when it is controlled by a waterbender. Water is deadly, the most horrible element known to man.

Today will be the end of my freedom when she says the words 'I do', they will be the death of me. Chief Hakoda came in at that moment smiling with joy that today will be his daughters wedding day, my wedding day. Ever since Katara and me got back on good terms again she has been saving herself for me and made plans for the big day we will be wedd. I never wanted to be more then a friend, but she never listened. She went on to planing for the big day. I hate this, I hate her! All I ever wanted was to be free and help with the family I started with the Freedom Fighters.

Those crazy bunch of kids will always be first to me, I am in charge of them, I care for them, I want to make life easier for them. But after today I will never see them, I will never see the faces of the children I grown to love so much. Their are all my family, their like my children. Tears comes to my eyes, they all trusted me that I would make their life better and now I have to let them down. Smellerbee and Longshot, two of my loyal companions are here today, they are happy for me. They have been so good to me, so after today I gave them the right to lead the others, since I will never see them again.

Katara wants me to go to the South Pole were it is now been rebuild to the city it once was before the Fire Nation attacked it. The land of ice will then become my home were I will live until I die. Chief Hakoda already made me a citizen of the Water Tribe and has blessed the children me and Katara will have to be heathly. Now he comes to me today smiling and looking at the son-in-law that he will soon have. I do look the part, I have some of the triditional beads that warriors from the Water Tribe wear in my hair, I am dressed in royal blue, and finally I am wear a piece of jewelary around the uper part of my arm that Chief Hakoda been so kind to give to me. He stops the silence in saying that I should now walk out to the alter.

I nodded and left to were the ceremony was to be held. This ceremony today is being taken place somewhere here in the North Pole, I heard the building is old and beautiful. And what I heard was right. The ice building was a magnificent sight I have seen and big. There is alot of people here from the Water tribes, but it was easy to spot Smellerbee and Longshot crying tears of joy. They are truly happy for me, I could never burst the bubble of happiness they had around them. So I stayed quite about my feelings towards Katara. Those two loved seeing Katara and me together, because they knew how much I went thought my whole. They want me to be happy and I want them to be happy too.

When I get up to the alter I turn around and see Katara walking down the isle. She looked so happy that my horrible thoughts about her I have been having vanish. Katara has been though so much, losing her mother, being ditch by Prince Zuko, lost Aang in the battle she deserves to be happy just like Smellerbee and Longshot. I cant denay someone happyness. She then let go of her fathers arm and hugs me, causing the people in the church to go 'awww'. We stood together at the alter and listen to the preist give his sormon on love and marriage, then we said are vows, mine brought tears to her eyes and everyone elses as I talked about how I would be there for her, make her happy, love her, and protect her. "Do you, Jet, take Katara as your beloved wife, through sickness and death?"

"I do."

"And do you, Katara, take Jet as you beloved husband, through sickness and death?"

"I do" she said coming closer to me.

"Then by the power invested in me I pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I then lend my head forward and kiss the waterbender, it was a sweet and long kiss that Katara had wanted so much for a long time. We part and I see that she is happy, I smile. I want people to be happy, even though it will cost me my freedom.


End file.
